Mobile malware is malicious software that targets mobile communications devices by disrupting the device's operating system and/or causing the loss or leakage of confidential information stored on the mobile communications device. As mobile communications devices such as smartphones or wireless-enabled tablets have become more common and more complex, it has become increasingly difficult to protect against electronic attacks in the form of viruses or other malware.
Accordingly, there is a need for a secure interface for a mobile communications device which monitors the information received by or transmitted from a mobile communications device to protect against malware infections and the consequent damage that could result from any such infection.